Of love and kisses in war
by InnovativeIvia
Summary: It is a Percabeth story. Read out to find what happens when Annabeth s in danger and Percy saves her in a way she never would have imagined. Now, time for Percy's reward Fluff and cuddling
1. The rescue operation

**AN- This story is about our favourite couple Percabeth. Like it, then review it. Tell me about some more situation and plots for our couple. This one is about Percy and Annabeth cuddling and being together.**

* * *

Percy's pov

The morning seemed usual enough. Piper and I were on guard duty. Jason, Annabeth and Leo had gone to find the oldest priest of the city from where they have to find the oldest mechanic, from whom they need an installer from which they could install the Archimedes sphere into flying bombs and things like that which they will send to slow Camp Jupiter. Annabeth and I were back from Tartarus and man, the food...Anyway, Frank and Hazel have gone for scouting and finding a cheap place for food.

Piper's voice shook me awake."Nice wind there, right?" She was standing over the watching basket while I was on the net near the prow, dangling. Her hair was flowing around like someone was slapping it. I grinned "Feels nice to have fresh air..for once," I shouted back. Her smile faded but she laughed again when the basket started shaking.

Piper's pov

I felt bad considering what he had to go through but I tried my best not to pity, and I was not pitying him, I was proud. His scars were red as ever. When Leo accidently burned his and Jason's shirt when they went to wake him up (That was funny) then I had washed them and had seen a scar like a stab in the stomach passing through all the way **(Polybutes curse)** and that was big. Jason had it but how he had survived in tartarus? He is indeed stronger than I thought. Annabeth too, I have seen the pain of losing him myself on her face. Percy did quite a job hiding it, but he'd been in pain too. I had accidently eavesdrop on one of Percabeth's talk. Percy saying "It was like phantom memories aching to come back like people with no hand or leg have those aches, it was like that. I dare not tell anyone about as I was scared that one day I'll wake up and cannot remember about you but eventually I had to open up. Passing Mount Tam,I had a dream of the final part of our third quest. When I was in a park with a maple tree, I grew homesick. When I was in a library suddenly the thought came like ' Annabeth would definitely love this, she's all into books and architecture,' and then I stopped in my pants, then the thought came 'she's taken me to a library in.. in-' the memory had faded by then, I was angry so I slammed a bookshelf, Frank and Hazel were worried but I told them it was just an headache. I had many of those, too many."

That was all she'd heard but she had not realized how difficult it would be not to remember anything but your boyfriend kissing you. I sighed. He looked over, eyebrows raise, I shook my head and got my message. When she'd seen Percy, she'd thought that he did not had any leader type poise compared to what she had heard but she respected his natural leadership. He cared about her, not in that way but he would not stand letting Jason get killed in front of her, same goes for everyone else on this ship, he bounded everyone. Everyone trusted him. The Romans had made an amnesiac Greek their leader in less than a week. He was friendly, not afraid to apologize as he has apologized to Bob, Nico and Calypso in his dying breath in front of his killers. He had survived. He laughed here now, he would not show sorrow for any cause, sometimes not even in front of Annabeth. "They were a good team. Annabeth the wise planner and fast fighter, Percy the truthful warrior who held his comrade in a friendly competition every time, he was the glue, Jason the formal warrior who knew formalities, Hazel the dead freaky magician rider who used a spatha, Frank a warrior who shape- shifted and Piper the usele-" I had not realized that I was saying this loud.

"Piper the freaky, awesome charm speaker whom her enemies admired who's a Greek but knows Roman fighting too, with a blade which tells us pieces of puzzles of any tense" Percy finished looked over, smiling "Was that good enough?"

"Too good in fact" I said tilting my head and smiling using Aphrodite's magic.

"Do NOT use that on me" he warned and I laughed.

Percy's pov

It was fun to be with Piper but things started to go wrong when winged elves attacked us. "PIPER" I shouted, she looked towards me "IM Frank and Annabeth, Festus and I will see these."

I put my hand on Festus's head "Right buddy?

" He rotated his head, nodding. I slashed at them. Piper came back and shouted "On their way"

I nodded and continued as there were not many. A camp half blood necklace with nine beads, a ring and a coral bead came flying towards me. I caught it, slashing the demon the same time. Annabeth's necklace. I looked over the surf and saw two, no, three figures over the land. All of them injured. Annabeth was there, not as injured, laying Jason on her back, Leo supporting them and there were a Cyclops, two lastygonians and an empousai on their way. They made Annabeth bend down. They slashed at her cheek, laughing. My hands shook and I flared with anger. NO ONE EVER HURT ANNABETH LIKE THAT.

Piper looked over and shouted me to help them. The demons were on Piper and Festus, they could handle this. I took a deep breath and released energy to make a tall giant man who looked like Baymax. First the legs…

Annabeth's pov.

I was tired. Too tired to support Jason even with Leo's help. He was heavy. But it had to get worse. A Cyclops, an empousai and two laistrygonians stood in our way. I saw the Argo 2 with evil fairies attacking, Percy was there. I need his attention. He always is there for me. He'll save me, I know it. He'd saved me before when I was with Piper and Hazel. I threw my necklace towards him with all I had. A force made me bend down so I cannot see if it got through. The Cyclops had forced me down. The lastygonians said "That would have been proof

" The empousai slashed against my cheek where blood dripped now. The lastrygonians were holding my arms. The Cyclops was on Leo and Jason. Suddenly, the water made two poles. Percy. I. LOVE. YOU. I could see him, arm raised, tired, but his eyes could kill, his aura of power could be felt from here. "Percy" I whispered. The monsters were on alert. But the monsters could not fight this, can they? His arms were made, his face. He was cute lke a Hyperborean. Like Baymax. All the monsters would not even fit on his finger. I smiled, "I LOVE YOU" I shouted to Percy. I swear I heard him laugh. The water giant was 20 storey tall.

. He took the demons in his fist. He crushed them. Monster dust fell from the fist. Leo backed away. Hazel and frank arrives on Arion. "I saw you" she said. The monster roared and took out his palm for us to step on it. Everyone backed away, but it was Percy's kinsman, uhh giant. I urged everyone to step on it. Frank and hazel supported Jason. The giant moved all the way to the ship. I could see Percy getting tired. He was bending and leaning on the rail of the ship. But his eyes were full of concentration and determination. He was the best, I just knew it. Falling into Tartarus has not been enough for him to show his love for me. I am proud to say that I am in love with the source of power and victory of Greek demigods.

He was freaky awesome and I was lucky to have him. The air on my face felt great. The giant lowered his arm so that we could jump on the deck. Everyone took Jason and Leo down to the infirmary. I stared at Percy, then the giant as he disintegrated. First the fingers of both hands, both hands, shoulders, his head was disintegrating slowly but surely, his abdomen, thighs, legs and then his face and his smile. I cried, I was aware of Percy watching me, I stopped crying, and then glared at him and then I admired him.

He always took my breath away his shoulders broad, his eyes as powerful and intimidating as ever, but he loved him. I launched myself at him and kissed him hard and cried. I felt his hand at my back. I was not crying. I swirled my tongue and man it felt good. Love has taken over me hard. He sat on the deck, resting against the rail. I kissed him and we broke up. He panting and sighing. "Wise girl, you shouted something from all the way to here, may I hear it again?" I took the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards me "Listen clearly; I AM FREAKINGLY in love with you."

I whispered the past part. It was true. God, I-, what magic did you work Percy?

Percy's pov

The giant set them down, and I disintegrated it. Annabeth shed a tear, reliving those five minutes. She stopped and glared at me. She took a step forward. God, those eyes would be the last thing I'll see, considering her look. I heard dollhouse's first music playing as she scanned me. Then like a leopard she launched herself at me. I loved her so I returned the kiss, hands travelling around her back; she was not on the ground. I sat at the deck and kissed her. I broke the kiss panting and sighing. "Wise girl, you shouted something from all the way to here, may I hear it again?"

She took the collar of my shirt and pulled me towards her. Like a hot barbarian princess "Listen clearly; I AM FREAKINGLY in love with you." She whispered the past part. I loved to hear it. I kissed her again as This Kiss started to play in my head, she kissed with passion. I kissed her harder swiping her teeth, biting her bottom lip and fighting with her tongue so she could not lick my tongue. She fought with much more strength and she broke the kiss. I liked the feeling of her sitting on my lap. I leaned in and kissed her neck all the way up. It felt good. She shoved her head back. I stood up and she did too. I turned us so she was against the rail. I kissed her slowly, savouring every moment kissing her. She kissed me hard but i was even rougher. I could feel her legs turning into mellow. Before It could happen, I asked her to come on back, with a gesture. She kissed me and twisted her body so was on my back. I put my hands on my back, crossing them. She put her legs in a comfortable position so that her back of the knee rested at my forearm. She laughed and muttered in my hair "You make me feel good. You make me feel safe. You make me feel like I can live another day." I love you, Annabeth Chase.

Annabeth's pov

Percy was walking and I was leaning over him kissing him. I did not notice it when he locked the door of his room. He set me down and cornered me. He attacked at my neck. I tangled my hands into his hair. God it felt good. I loved him a lot. I leaned my head back so he can kiss my neck. He kissed it up and down, one hand grabbing at my hip, other the shoulder. He squeezed his hands, it felt good and i moaned. he looked up and I kissed his nose. He smiled. He frowned with a smile jutting his nose out. I frowned and rubbed my nose against his. It was soft and warm. Mine was cold. When we broke away, our noses were completely red and warmed. He laughed a clear, ringing tone which made butterflies splutter in my stomach.

* * *

 **How was it? Read the next chapter, please, hope you like it.**


	2. The reward

**Hi guys, so this is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own the characters of Rick Riordan**

* * *

 _Previous- Which made butterflies splutter in my stomach_

Annabeth's pov

I smiled and kissed him. He squeezed my hip yet again. My legs couldn't bear my weight. The butterflies were starting to act up seriously. His hand. which was at my shoulder slipped to my sleeve. Following the neckline of my tattered shirt, his hand move, making me shiver. He noticed and broke apart, panting like me. Hands clinging to my shirt. He is handsome. I leaned my head down. He leaned his above mine. Breathing hard. Then he pulled me by the shirt and kissed me, hands moving. i wanted to faint because of the butterflies which were roaming in my stomach. Then my legs turned to mellow. I fell but he caught me.

"Caught you" he said

"you catch me every time I fall"

His smile faded

"It's true"

"Hmm"

"Sadly"

His head jerked up "why?"

"Most of the time, I fall, that's sad"

"Nuh- huh"

He was still carrying me.

"You're wrong, I'm depended on you" I don't know where that came from but it was the truth.

"You don't"

"Denying won't work"

"Oh, please, I'm not denying Percy"

He must have known that I meant it because whenever I called him Percy in an argument, I was serious.

"You're not going to listen to me, are you?"

I shook my head

'You are the best Annabeth Chase, listen clearly, you are not depended on me,okay, i just jut my sword in, i mean i know you could handle everything but i like to help"

I looked down

"I love you"

I stared into his eyes, mine were probably shallow.

"Do you know that?"

"Yeah"

"Okay"

It was not okay but looking into those pleading eyes of his I knew that he wanted this argument/ talking later

"Sure"

He smiled and kissed me. He carried me to the stool next to his bed. My back against the bed's side. Sitting on his lap. Arms around him. his hand on my head and the other on back. He kissed me and i traced his chest. I cuddled closer to him, our bodies touching.

"I love you" he said

"Me too"

He nibbled on my ear making me moan. He layed me on the bed so my legs were still wrapped around his torso and my upper body on the bed. He hovered above me, his weight on his hands which were on the bed, either side of me. With one hand he lifted my top, just revealing my stomach, not doing anything to make me uncomfortable. He leaned on his left forehand and starting making small circles with his nails. They tickled and made goosebumps arrive on my skin. I shivered. He leaned down a bit and rested his lips a finger away from my bellybutton. He sucked and kissed at it, my fingers tangled in his hair. He sucked harder and I moaned loudly. I wrapped my legs harder around his torso. He pressed against my body, hard and sucked harder. His hands behind my back pushing me towards him. Damn. Then he separated, panting. I looked at the spot he'd sucked at. A hikii stood there.

"Huh, no swimming seaweed brain."

"Why?"

"You just.."

"gave you a hikii"

I glared

"A cute one"

"Percy-"

He started sucking at the spot below that. He trailed kisses all over my stomach. Then I said

""Now"

"What?"

"Fun"

"''''''''''''';(''''''''''''''''"

"On- the- deck"

"Fighting?"

"Yeah"

"That's fun"

"With you it is, and I want to be free"

"Free, we are never free"

"After all this,"

"Sure, Give them hell Wise girl."

Percy cheered and cheered AND cheered.

"You're coming too,"

He had put on his shirt by now. "What me"

He shouted as I dragged him.

* * *

Piper's pov

I saw everything. He was protesting against her but she would not listen.

Yep, they were so in love. I hate emotional love stories, I do but who said I had a problem with a sarcastic, super powerful, jolly, AND emotional but true love story, just what they were doing on deck... get a room, bro.

* * *

 **This was it. Percabeth was just kissing ok, ok?**

 **So thanks to the readers, i'm sorry for uploading this late but I 'm an idiot, an awesome idiot though**


	3. Please read

**Author's notes**

 **Sorry this is not a chapter but i read reviews tellung to write more but the story ends. If you want then I could add more chapters. I need ideas. Currently my hand is badly injured so i couldn't write wth my left hand. My right hand is is plaster but i'll write a paragraph atleast. Wish me luck, it hurts a lot, i wanna cry but you know the fates! I don't knoe why Apollo and Hermes is angry at me. Any greek God of school prank injuries? No idea. Love and see ya. Read my blog . .**


End file.
